1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to iron wire furniture, and more particularly, to an object carrying device for carrying objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan utility models M396800 and M399838 disclose basket structures, respectively. Although the two patents disclose reinforcing the structures of the periphery of the mouths of the baskets, the two patents do not disclose reinforcing the structure of the body or bottom of the baskets. As a result, the meshwork of the baskets of M396800 and M399838 is susceptible to deformation.